


Light, Death, and Coffee

by sotoayam



Series: Angel Minhyuk [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel of Death Hyunwoo, Angel of light Minhyuk, Badass Destruction Hyungwon, Bora mentioned, Changkyun is the old old darkness, Fluff and Angst, I guarantee a happy ending I don't like sadz, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: "Who are you?""I am all the thing that is dark."





	1. Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration, actually is 'Angel and Demon' fic that I posted before. I remember writing:  
>  _when I caused accident unintentionally and caused human death yet the death god did not mind to do extra work since I would send my apology altogether with invitation of coffee._  
>  And I intended it to be a fluff and all. But then another 'what if' stroke me, and here we have another multi chap fic. I wish I can finish this without so much complication. I like writing Angel! Minhyuk obviously. Thank you for reading… so let me know what you think?

Minhyuk set his special coffee machine and the other supplies with so much care. He loves coffee and he insisted on having at least one high-end coffee machine on his residency. Most of them, angels, are not allowed to have something from the human's world. But then Minhyuk is not any random angel.

Angel of the light he is. One of the four element angels that were given leniency more than others because they carry a bigger responsibility, both in the heaven and human's world. And Minhyuk indeed loves to exploit this leniency to explore the wonder of coffee.

Minhyuk likes to invite some of his colleagues for coffee and have a chat. Since angel did not chat naturally. They were born distance and almost vacant of emotion depended on the task the angel was given to.

It was rather pity to waste such a good coffee for somebody that did not value it. Hence Minhyuk's selection for a guest to invite over coffee in his evenings. Sometimes, he would invite the angel of destruction, Hyungwon. Or the angel of hurricane, Jooheon (he did not know why but angel with a task of deconstruction of Earth, seemed to have more temper than the ones protecting it, maybe it was a law of balance or something). But his best guest was the angel of death, Hyunwoo.

It was rather unseemingly to see the angel of death in his residency. Hyunwoo always wore his dark robe and skull mask, his built was huge and towering, he was almost scary even in the heaven. And then there was Minhyuk, a lean and slender angel with the brightest smile and most beautiful face that was acknowledged even by the angel of love, Bora.

Hyunwoo only put his robe and mask off after he was inside the residency. Not for anything but he did not think it was necessary for his face to be seen. He was the angel of death alright. He did not mind the absence of company (since he spent most of his time on Earth). The only angels he had been in contact with were mostly the deconstruction angels, because their work correlated and all. Maybe Minhyuk was the only angel of element that he knew.

"You are right on time, mister." Minhyuk said. "I just finished baking a set of sweet bun that you like." He was carrying a tray of steaming bun at the time of Hyunwoo arrival. Minhyuk put it down on the table to greeted him.

Minhyuk's greeting was almost too much to bear at first, but then he endured it. Which after time he had come to like. It was a pair of peck on his cheek, that obviously left some heat as the after effect. Minhyuk did not know it but Hyunwoo fluttered at the contact of the light's lip on his cheek. Nobody ever wants to meet the death, let alone kisses it.

"Death comes when the time calls."

"And there you go with a death joke." Minhyuk smiled sweetly. He motioned Hyunwoo to sit on his usual seat while he prepared for coffee. "The usual?"

"I don't want bitterness and sorrow this time. I've had enough of those share all this week."

"Then I shall give you joy and hope for your special coffee."

"Thank you."

Minhyuk handed Hyunwoo his coffee and made one for himself.

"How's thing going with the human thing? Bad?"

"The usual, only there were some unseemingly accidents these recent."

"What kind of accident?"

"While accidents are pretty common in human world, I would say that the accident involving the unlikely sighting of celestial being is uncommon. Don't you think?"

Minhyuk stopped at his track. He held his cup tightly and looked at Hyunwoo with his eyes, questioning.

"What did you do this time?" Hyunwoo, the angel of death asked. His tone indicated an accusation, that Minhyuk could notice. But he couldn't not looking at Hyunwo with his set of innocent eyes, which gave him away actually. "I don't know what you mean."

"Minhyukkie, did you go on human's world these recent? Did the human see you?"

"I did not. And why would they see me? You know that their eyes were not design to perceive my true form.”

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk with searching eye before he decided that Minhyuk was right. As a light, he couldn't be seen by human. However in the report he was notified that right before the accident, there had been a spark of light on the sky, almost like a gigantic thunder, burning the sky.

"Do you... do you not believe me?" Minhyuk asked, his eyes were sad. And suddenly Hyunwoo felt a bad tug on his heart. He did not like Minhyuk being sad. And sad because of him in that matter.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to accuse you. I mean... the report said there was a spark of light on the sky. And you are light. You get what I mean? I don't think it is you too. I am sorry..." He had rose from his seat to hold on Minhyuk shoulder, hand on the light's left cheek.

"I am sorry... I am really sorry." he said, with his utmost sincere apology.

Minhyuk looked up at him and smiled softly. "Of course. It is alright."

Hyunwoo swore he had seen another sunrise before the sunset in Minhyuk's eyes. He deemed that it was the proper time to return to his seat and continue their chat, enjoying the warm presence of the light a little bit more.

_("So, how's heaven?" he asked just because.)_

_("Boring.")_

_("As I thought." he chuckled.)_

***

 "What did you do this time?" This time, Minhyuk's eyes dim of light. His residency seemed to lack the glow altogether with his change of mood. He looked at his guest, who stared at him back with a reservation. Hyungwon sipped his Earl Grey (he was the only one who asked for it, not a coffee) and smiled. It was not warm smile that brought joy but rather a cold one.

"I don't know what you mean." he said, that was way too innocent in Minhyuk's ears.

"Death came to me and asked me about sighting of sparks in human world. He said it caused lot of casualty."

"I see."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You are pretty sure that it was me."

Minhyuk was almost furious, he looked at Hyungwon calm facade and couldn't believe on what he saw. On the lack of compassion that was reflected on Hyungwon's orbs of eye. Yes he had heard about angel of deconstruction's temper and their slight different character compared to most angel in heaven.

"I am light. Anything that happened pertaining it would always being sent back to me. I know that it was you."

"Well, indeed you are __the__ light. I can't deny it to you. Yes it was me."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I do my task. Destruction, remember?"

"But it was unnatural. You are not allowed to cause casualty that has not been written."

Hyungwon laughed. He laughed for a while and it stunned Minhyuk for how maniac it had sound.

"Minhyuk-ah." he said, carefully. "I guess the reason why you invite me here because you want to confirm that the incident was indeed caused by me. And by that, I am pretty sure you haven't told anyone about this. Knowing your carefulness and what." he sighed.

"And it is quite regrettable that you make the best Earl Grey. This is compliment, for I have tried every tea house in human's world. Nothing could compare with yours really."

"And why are you saying this?"

"Let me tell you a proposition. I want you to think over it carefully before deciding. Because it concerns you deeply. Your life mostly. So try not to be righteous this time."

Hyungwon's tone brought a dread on Minhyuk's heart. He asked, "Hyungwon-ah, what did you do?"

"Something bad." A smile. And with a sharp and fast motion he stabbed Minhyuk with lightning shaped knife. A dark matter that consumed Minhyuk's light in matter of second. Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon with disbelief. "Sorry if it had come to this. But we can't talk freely in your place. So many ears listening..." Hyungwon took his black lightning out and slung Minhyuk's arm on his.

"Let's go somewhere quiet first."


	2. Dark Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bleak and dim. Minhyuk residency never looked so abandoned. Later Hyunwoo found a trail of blood. Minhyuk’s.

There had been a lot of casualty in human world. Hyunwoo was too occupied with his task before he realize he missed out his coffee appointment with the angel of light, Minhyuk. Minhyuk had not sent him invitation but it had been a mutual understanding that Hyunwoo would always be invited on Saturday evening by human calendar. He took off his skull mask and walked to his shelf. There were stuffs that he collected while he was on Earth doing his job. Hyunwoo, liked the angel of elements indeed shared the same leniency regarding human regalia. And for Hyunwoo he had a collection of human relics. Vinyl record.

He took one of his favorite, the record that reminded him of the angel of light, and carefully wrapped it with gold paper wrapper (it was the shiniest piece that you can find in his place. He brought it especially for Minhyuk from human’s world). His sudden arrival would no doubt surprise the brightest angel, but then so far Minhyuk always welcomes him in his place. Eventhough most of heaven’s angel would not.

***

Hyunwoo had not expected to find a bleak building instead of glistening wall that was the Minhyuk residency. He went inside it with a terror in his heart.

“Minhyuk-ah? Are you okay?” he tried to call but his call was echoed back to him. Never been once he heard an echo at his stay at Minhyuk’s resident. He looked at the furnitures that usually graced the place with such elegance, now they all looked abandoned and untouched. He never realized before how a presence of angel could affect things around him so much. How angel had willed the things to stay in their prime state just because.

Hyunwoo gripped his wrapped vinyl record tighter. He looked around. Minhyuk couldn’t have left this place for long: it was only days after his last visit. How could things changed so fast? Unless…

Hyunwoo saw a trail of light on the floor that led to the back of the house. This trail was old, that he knew, since the light was rather dim, yet still so viable compared to the bleakness of the place.

He dreaded the knowledge and still being denial about it.

Angel was created by the element the angel was intended upon. As Minhyuk was the angel of light. Everything about him was light, even blood. Hyunwoo couldn’t bear to think how much Minhyuk had been bleeding as his blood trail was all over. And as he reached the back of the residency building (he haven’t been there. Minhyuk did not precisely tour him around his place), he found the sight that even he, the angel of death found gruesome.

It was dark all over, like darkness had trampled the light. If the front place had been bleak then the light had dimmed to pitch black. This darkness had effected the surrounding, made everything wilted and lost their shine. It was not possible for the light to stay and survive such a darkness as it poisoned the whole place.

Hyunwoo took a step back and went back to the inside of house. Steps staggering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it went from light to lame now that I continue the fic. Sighs. Still I wanna see it till the end


	3. Light and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What olden day? You were born in newer era.”_  
>  “Is that so? No wonder I feel so weak these days.”

It was quiet, dead quiet, and cold all over. Minhyuk felt his inside burning. Pain soared loud by the time he regained his consciousness. There was something in his body, something that poisoned him and ate away his life. Something painful like acid but more persistent. It drained Minhyuk’s force, depleted him.  

As he laid on a cold surface in a dim lit room that felt like underground cave, he tried to remember what and why he was there, laying in pain in a place he did not recognize.

_Hyungwon_

Minhyuk felt a pang in his heart when the name appeared in his mind. He remembered. What the angel of destruction done, to him, to the human… it was not a simple rebellion. It is angel went rogue. And there is no light consequence for that. Minhyuk felt a tug of anger and sadness as a string of unanswered why coiled his heart.

“You are awake.” The simple word snapped Minhyuk from his train of thought. Minhyuk ignored the sharp white pain as he tried to get up.

“No… no no, don’t need to get so worked up. Please sit comfortably.”

“What do you want?” Minhyuk asked, ignoring Hyungwon’s offer to sit comfortably on the cold hard surface of stone altar behind him. His teeth gritted as he held the pain and anger that started to boil up.

“Sorry for that.” Hyungwon smiled softly. “I know I wont be able to bring you here without knocking you down first. You wont come willingly.”

“Maybe I would, if you asked nicely and not stabbed me with that thing.”

“I said sorry.”

“And I don’t want to hear it.” Minhyuk tried to feel his hand, calling for the light to gather in his palm. Instantly creating a fibrous lightning in the room.

“Whoa, scary. Even in your weaken state, I am frightened.”

“You should be. Now talk, why would you do such a bad thing? I don’t want to hear bullshit so better tell me the truth.”

“Had been my intention since the beginning.” Hyungwon stepped back from the lightning range. With an apologetic smile, he plead.

“I wont do anything funny. Can you switch them off first? This room is not designed to withstand your light bolt.”

“Please?”

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, searched his eye, and then nodded. “Fine, but this stays.” he said as he reduced the lightning to only ones in his palm. It soon gather with the other and created a beautiful lighting gauntlet. Hyungwon looked at the compressed weapon admiringly, at how such a beautiful thing could do so much damage. Just like the angel of light himself.

Hyungwon totally _did not_ feel a tingle of excitement as he nodded appreciatively. “Fair enough. I stabbed you anyway. Come.” he said as he walked through the door, beckoned Minhyuk to follow him.

***

“You must be kidding me.” Minhyuk said as he looked at Hyungwon pouring him a cup of tea.

“You made so many for me, I only want to return the favour. Also because our last tea party was interrupted.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Again, Hyungwon smiled apologetically to him. He offered a biscuit and Minhyuk, being the big heart he is, took it.

“I never realize how much I miss this.” Hyungwon motioned to the whole tea set, eyes looked so blissfully peaceful.

“We always have one in my place.”

Hyungwon shook his finger. “No, this. You and I, having chat together.”

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon with a weirded look, but then he put his cup. Hands crossed on his chest. “Enough. I want to hear it now, why are you doing all of this. What are you planning on?”

“All the destruction?” Hyungwon sipped his tea calmly.

“Yes, and my abduction as well.”

Hyungwon took a deep breath. “I just want to test my power.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want to know how things are compared to the olden days. Unsurprisingly, it is not much. Distribution of power and all that.”

Minhyuk touched his lighting uncomfortably. “What olden day? You were born in newer era.”

“Is that so? No wonder I feel so weak these days.”

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon now, really… really look.

“Are you going to bore a hole in me right now? Your gaze is really flattering if I must say.”

“Hyungwonie?”

“Yeah?”

“Who are you?” Minhyuk’s voice wary. His lightning all tense.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with an amused look. “Hyungwon. Angel of destruction.”

“No. You couldn’t be.” Minhyuk whipped his lightning to Hyungwon. The tea set melted and burnt as they came contact with the lightning while Hyungwon who did not get a chance to dodge came out with his face burnt to bone. Hyungwon however, did not seem to register the pain. He only examined his face calmly, looking at Minhyuk with what was left from his eyes.

“I like this face. Why do you have to be so violent?”

Minhyuk felt nauseous. He had kicked his chair getting up when the lightning stroke. He saw when the other rose up from his chair too as a black smoke started to envelope his face and body. It was not long after the smoke faded that he saw somebody else in the place of Hyungwon. Somebody who is entirely different. Someone he did not know precisely but he felt a weird tug of recognition.

“You look different from the last time I saw you. So I guess I have to introduce my self.” the person said. He blew the burning tea set softly and the fire extinguished completely.

“I am the other you, the darkness. The first one.” And then, enjoying the tea which cup was half melted, he looked at Minhyuk expectantly.

“Now I really insisted on having a tea party with you. Please sit down. We are going to have a looong talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating this fic for a while. I was distracted with lot of new projects. And yay! Another character appears. So if this person was Hyungwon, then where is the real Hyungwon?  
> Thank you for reading anyway, have a good day!


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who are you?"_   
>  _"I am all the thing that is dark."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is for the lovely um1997, thank you for being here (a fellow showhyuk author! #bow)  
> .  
> a warning: this chapter is rather dark. anyway, happy reading ^^

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am all the thing that is dark."_

_"An angel?"_

_"I don't know the comparison, but yeah. Perhaps."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"This is my place."_

_"But I reside here."_

_The dark scoffed. "You came after me. I doubt your claim will hold."_

_Hyungwon looked at the dark suspiciously. "Really? But I am old enough."_

_The dark laughed. "I am the oldest being. Before they create light, there is only me."_

_***_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I like solitude. And it is not like there is somebody that I know out there."_

_"You said the light came after you."_

_"Ah the light. He used to speak with me, but after the creation of other things, I understand why he should bother."_

_"Doesn't sound like the light that I know though."_

_"Why should he be? He could be a different persona altogether. Light can be reborn after they die. I doubt that the current light was the same light I used to know"_

_***_

_"And then what can you do? You are the dark right? You must be powerful."_

_"I am. I can devour you if I want."_

_"But you don't?"_

_"I don't see the meaning. If I kill you another you will be born."_

_"Interesting."_

_"Just a basic law."_

_"What about you? Could you be killed?"_

_"I don't know, nobody tried yet."_

_"What if I try?"_

_"What for?"_

_"I only lived for eras and I am bored as hell. You've been here since what? Beginning of the time? Aren't you bored at all?"_

_"Guess you are right. I am bored. Understatement."_

_***_

_And they sparred. It was a light spar at the beginning since they both were bored. They stopped, and talked, and sparred some again. Hyungwon let the dark (later he called himself Changkyun, and let Hyungwon called him by that name) to stay in his place, despite the latter's claim that his place, or all of place was his by de facto. Hyungwon told him what happened on heaven, outer world, and then human's Earth._

_("So there are this tiny tiny people that lived only for a few bunch of years with not exactly good condition all over the little tiny planet? That's funny.")_

_("Yeah. And my job is deconstructing what they have built. They become very very sad every time I do my work.")_

_("Because it is been written that way? Our creator is very peculiar." Changkyun seemed puzzled with this notion. He crooked his eyebrow and looked at Hyungwon with lost expression in his face.)_

_(Hyungwon laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it.")_

_And for the return, Changkyun told him about what happened in the beginning of the creation. Hyungwon found that he quite like his new companion. He was never bored anymore. He would brought his new company when he went to work ("those human are even tinier that I thought!") and took him on walk on the young heaven as the way he called it._

_"You've been everywhere. You've seen everything. What about meeting the light again? I am sure you will like this light. He is quite a lovely persona."_

_"Really? Then I am curious."_

_"I can bring you over on our tea appointment this Sunday morning."_

_"That's good idea. I'd love to. I wanna see this young light."_

_"He is not precisely young."_

_"Everything is young too me." The dark smiled and Hyungwon smiled back._

_***_

_They had been pretty friendly with each other. The dark was quite the careful type though, never like to engage to any contact, physical kind, with anything. Hyungwon took it as natural. He understood that everything are new and then terrifying for some reason._

_"Hyungwon-ah, now that I've seen a lot of people I can see that you are quite nice."_

_Hyungwon lifted his one eyebrow. It was very unlikely for the dark to be personal like this. "Yeah, thank you?"_

_"Really... really nice. I like your eyes."_

_Hyungwon did not know where this topic was going. So he looked at the dark with confusion. The dark looked at him with his dark orbs. "You are beautiful."_

_"Okay?"_

_Changkyun held out his hand, his eyes never broke any contact with Hyungwon. Hyungwon looked at the dark's hand and then his face. He smiled._

_"I want to hold your hand. Can I hold your hand?" his voice solemn and he looked pretty serious. Hyungwon looked at the situation that suddenly turned quite funny for him. He chuckled._

_"Of course." He held out his hand and held dark's, still smiling._

_Only that smile quickly disappear from his face. As a jolt of pain traveled from that contact to his whole body, paralyzed him._

_"I have seen what you showed me. Now I want to see it from your eyes. I said that I like your eyes, didn’t I?"_

_Hyungwon screamed, cried, for all the pain now soared lout everywhere in his body. He felt his body started to fail like every limbs and organ melted in highly acid flame that was unviable. And while his body was incarcerated inside, he felt a wave of memories started to flood his mind. Like someone had pulled them out with force. He looked at the dark with disbelief while the latter still holding his hand, only to find that he now looked back at his own face._

_"I have to make sure there is no other you being born. This is the only way." He let go Hyungwon's hold and with nothing holding him straight up, the angel of destruction fell to the ground, away to the darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry Hyungwon- _ah_. I like you and I did not mean to hurt you this way. I'll make sure to make you as savage as possible in my other works ^^ (I gather that Hyungwon is quite popular with the reader, hence my apology)  
>  And I did italic all the thing because they were indeed happened in past. Say ho to the Changkyuniie >.<


End file.
